


Acceptable Substitute

by CatrinaSL



Series: Marry Me [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Darcy Lewis/Ian Boothby, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Pietro volunteers to fill in. His Soulmate accepts.





	Acceptable Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

It was pretty late when Piet left the training room. Sam had laughingly told him the day before that he was making everyone dizzy by running circles around them; by training alone, he would become even faster. No one would be dizzy if they couldn't see him when he ran past them.

The elevator door opened onto a scene not meant for him. Soft light from candles and sweet music floated over a message on the floor. It spelled out, "MARRY ME" above a heart, with red rose petals.

Nearby, a girl was sitting on the floor, crying, while another woman stood over her, patting her on the back.

"Erik just got Ian's resignation in his email," the woman was saying as she comforted her friend. She was wearing a lab coat. Pietro wondered if she was one of the scientists. "I guess he wasn't going to give us a chance to talk him out of leaving. His room is empty, his stuff is gone, he... he went home, Darcy."

The girl on the floor let out a sob.

"I'm sorry," the woman offered. "Why don't you go to bed? I'll... get Thor to help me clean everything up."

That was the perfectly wrong thing to say; the girl's distress doubled in volume.

The scientist swore and looked around, her eyes landing on Pietro. She gave him a look, pleading for help.

Piet walked over and squatted down in front of the jilted girl. "Hey," he said. "I will marry you, okay?"

He wasn't sure if he had helped; the girl stopped crying, but jerked her head up to stare at him.

"Jane," she said to the scientist standing next to her, "Jane, it's my Soulmate."

"Oh my god," Jane agreed.

"Where did you come from, Soulmate?" she asked, in exactly the tone he had always imagined.

"Fate,” he replied with a grin, helping her to her feet.

“Uh, Darcy…” the scientist began. “Marrying someone you just met, Soulmate or not… isn’t that… moving a little too quickly?”

“Moving quickly…” Pietro said, watching the way his Soulmate grinned at him. “It’s kind of my thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/178985598712/acceptable-substitute)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
